<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сверхновая by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312220">Сверхновая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021'>WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Romance, WTF Battle 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Loke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сверхновая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Духи спят в тиши ночной,<br/>«Люси, я всегда с тобой», - <br/>Шепчет возбуждённый Локи,<br/>Так, что отнялись бы ноги.<br/>Тело в пламени сгорает, - <br/>Люси так его желает!<br/>Быть горячей ночи нынче!<br/>Люси от желанья хнычет.</p>
<p>Обнаженной груди прелесть,<br/>Сброшенной одежды шелест,<br/>Голых тел, как змей, сплетенье,<br/>И судьбы переплетенье.<br/>Заклинатель стонет: «Локи!»<br/>Он, и близкий, и далёкий,<br/>Лоно ей ласкает пальцем, - <br/>И сплетается с ней в танце.</p>
<p>Рыжина волос искрится,<br/>Ей как будто это снится:<br/>Глаз сиянье, губ шершавость,<br/>И от наслажденья – слабость,<br/>Тело, как у Апполона,<br/>Член, что жаждет её лоно.<br/>Ей он мил так, как никто, - <br/>И пьянит, будто вино.</p>
<p>Дух же смотрит в восхищеньи, <br/>И теряется в смятеньи:<br/>Небо глаз и шёлк волос,<br/>Смог бы – он бы в неё врос,<br/>Слился б с телом, и с душой;<br/>Верен был бы ей одной.<br/>Заклинателя он любит, - <br/>И ничто их не остудит.</p>
<p>Обнажённой кожи жар,<br/>И в груди будто пожар,<br/>Шёпот страстный слов развратных, - <br/>Не вернуться им обратно!<br/>Очертить ладошкой мышцы,<br/>Взгляд ловить, как у волчицы,<br/>Жаждать, ждать и обладать - <br/>Нах*й, к чёрту ту кровать!</p>
<p>На полу возле камина,<br/>Запах секса и жасмина,<br/>Стёртые коленки в кровь - <br/>Вот такая вот любовь…<br/>Дух её ласкает, дразнит, <br/>Кончить не даёт, проказник,<br/>Оставляет ей засосы<br/>На молчно-белой коже.</p>
<p>Люси стонет его имя,<br/>Пламя бесится в камине,<br/>От желанья Лев рычит:<br/>Тело пламенем горит!<br/>Он её, бедняга, хочет, - <br/>Хочет днём и хочет в ночи,<br/>Кожи бархат, мягкость губ - <br/>И не хочет быть с ней груб.</p>
<p>Член дрожит от напряженья;<br/>Тело плавится в томленьи,<br/>В ожидании оргазма,<br/>Кровь по венам – будто плазма!<br/>Люси, выгибаясь, стонет,<br/>Звёзд парад на заднем фоне,<br/>Локи входит, нежно-нежно,<br/>В её лоно так неспешно…</p>
<p>Их движения, как в танце, <br/>И переплетенье пальцев,<br/>Их единый ритм в сексе - <br/>Как изюм в нежнейшем тесте, - <br/>Распаляет их всё больше.<br/>Локи шепчет: «Люси, громче!<br/>Не шепчи – кричи, что хочешь, <br/>Чтобы продолжались ночи!»</p>
<p>Люси вся дрожит в оргазме, <br/>Распаляют её фразы,<br/>Что ей шепчет дух развратный:<br/>Разум не вернуть обратно.<br/>Ей соски тверды и круглы,<br/>Дух ласкает её груди,<br/>В него она вцепилась больно,<br/>Расцарапала до крови.</p>
<p>Страсть и похоть, и желанье,<br/>Сбивчив ритм их дыханья,<br/>Их тела сплелись так тесно, <br/>Что теперь – навеки вместе!<br/>И финал – как взрыв сверхновой,<br/>Конец акта полового,<br/>Как рождение вселенной - <br/>Бесконечность переменных.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>